


【豆腐丝】那些不重要的事

by AsshaiAsshai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus





	【豆腐丝】那些不重要的事

当魏格尔问罗伊斯那个问题时，他其实并没有听清，“什么？”他疑惑地转过头。

“我说，为什么当初要考多特蒙德大学？”

他突然笑了，“你知道吗尤里安，来多特蒙德是我深思熟虑的结果，做出这个决定当然有很多我自己的理由。但是使我真正决定来这里，是因为我觉得在这里看球很方便。”

“就这样？”

“就这样。”

“那这还真是一件不重要的事啊。”

“是，是不重要的事。”他沉吟了一下，突然陷入了回忆。

“为什么喜欢我？”有着荧绿色眼眸的男孩子笑着问身旁的东欧人。

“因为我喜欢绿色。而你的眼睛恰巧是我喜欢的颜色。”黑色头发的男人想都没想就回答道。

“真没劲。我还以为你会说是因为我长的好看，性格好，会踢球呢。”少年不满的噘起了嘴。

“当然那也是原因，但不是第一个。”

“要走了？”他倚在门框上看着他收拾行李的背影。

“嗯。”

“为什么？”

“没什么。”

“硬要说一个的话。”

“这里的冬天太长了，你知道的。”

“我知道了。”

“想什么呢？”魏格尔见他不说话，戳了戳他。

“没什么，在想一些不重要的事。”

罗伊斯的确没有撒谎，这对于他来说的确是不重要的事，但他真正牢记的，恰恰是这种小事。就像罗伊斯告诉魏格尔的那样，促使他做出最终的决定，往往是一些奇怪的理由。就像，和那个人故事的开始和结束，都是无关紧要的小事。


End file.
